Come Clean
by amoet
Summary: The third series of The Kenji Chronicles. Cover image by Kaika. When Kenshin decides to come clean about his origins to his son.
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, Seisouhen doesn't exist (I even decline its existence)._

_The third series after __**'Who is She?'**__ and __**'Genpuku'.**_

_This is the longest and the most exhausted beta'ing process since I've started my journey on FFnet. But, no pain no gain. Sorry to keep you waiting. This third installment is now in the best format. _

_Thank you so much to Michelle who willingly gives her red pen and to be patient with me. Your correction reminds me to my editor when she handed me my soon-to-be-published manuscript to edit. Good times._

_Ready for another Kenji's adventure?_

_Here you go…_

* * *

After receiving his father's sword as his Genpuku present, Kenji tried to become more familiar with his new sword. His Sofu had once told him that a sword was like an extension of a swordsman's body. A good swordsman could become one with his sword. For that reason, two days after the spar with Yahiko, Kenji was seen practicing with his sakabatou in the training hall. Kenji used the time before the students arrived at the dojo for their lessons in the afternoon to perform some of the Hiten Mitsurugi katas, something he could not do while he stayed at the Aoiya.

Kenji's motions as he worked through the katas. After repetitions, Kenji became comfortable with the grip of his new sword and smiled as he ended his practice. He sheathed the sword and glanced at the door, his father was watching him with soft smile. Kenji titled his head, trying to read his father's ki. He knew his father was still edgy about him learning Hiten Mitsurugi. But, when he sensed the former hitokiri's ki, there was no dark mood. Instead, Kenji could feel that his father was happy and proud of him. Kenji sighed mentally, relief.

"You're doing great, son. You've gotten the hang of katas that I had to practice for years to perfect in just a matter of months."

Kenji smiled modestly. "I have an amazing master to thank for, and of course, amazing parents."

Kenshin made a face and then, chuckled. He slowly sat on the engawa and the younger Himura followed his example, Kenji laying his sword next to him.

"Your words are just as keen as your skill and technique, my boy," Kenshin said, half-jokingly.

Kenji shrugged.

"Did you tell Shishou how long you will be gone?"

Kenji shrugged again. "I just told him I will return after my business is done here. I didn't tell him about the time frame." Kenji glanced sideways. "Why?"

Kenshin looked thoughtful and decided it was the perfect time for him taking Kenji to see the story of his childhood, and a perfect time, that is. Actually, he had planned to do that ever since he told Kenji about his past as the former hitokiri when Kenji turned 13. Kenshin decided to come clean about his past to Kenji after Kenji's Genpuku, for the moment Kenji was now entering adulthood. As a result, Kenji finally knew about his first wife. The one thing he hadn't shared with Kenji yet was his childhood. Aside from Shishou and his wife, there was no one else knew about it. And now, he wanted his only son to know his origins.

Kenji looked at his father's face and sensed the change in his ki. The young man raised his eyebrows. "Father?"

Kenshin slowly looked at his son's eyes, Kaoru's eyes.

"What do you say to a little bit of adventure, Kenji?"

Kenji blinked. "Oro?"

x

Kenji packed some clothes and a blanket. His father was so determined about taking this journey with him. Kenji only knew that they would go to Yokohama by train and after that, his father already hinted something at the places which he wanted Kenji to see. The journey would take about a month and his father hoped they could arrive at Aoiya by early September. That was why he packed lightly.

The sound of shoji door sliding opened alerted Kenji and he smiled when he sensed his mother's ki.

"Mother."

Kaoru smiled and sat on the floor. "Do you have everything?"

Kenji nodded and sat next to his mother. "Hai. Don't worry, Mother. We'll be fine."

Kaoru smoothed Kenji's bangs. "I know. Your father also asked me this kind of journey before we got married."

Kenji blinked.

Kaoru's eyes became wistful. "I've learned more about your father and that's what made me want to always make him happy." And then, she chuckled. "But, then, he told me I'm what makes him happy."

Kenji raised his eyebrows. "Seriously, Mother. You both are so alike." The young boy tilted his head. "Why did you choose Father? Even after you found out who he was?"

Kaoru smiled and looked at her son's eyes, her eyes. "I honestly don't know. I met your father and I thought he was the Hitokiri Battousai. Ironically, that was true." Kaoru chuckled a bit. "Your father helped me a lot to defend this dojo when we first met. Even after I discovered that he was the real Hitokiri Battousai, I've seen the good in him and when I saw his eyes, there were the goodness and also kindness. He might have been the most feared assassin once, but it was in different time. The man I met was just Kenshin."

The young man admired his mother's strong heart.

And then, Kaoru looked again into her son's eyes. "You'll see a lot from this journey, just as I did. And hopefully, you will understand more about your father."

"Mother, you do know about his first wife. Doesn't that bother you?" Kenji asked the question that mostly had been nagging on his mind since Obon last year.

Kaoru blinked and smiled wistfully. "Yes, I do know about Tomoe-san. Your father told me about her before Enishi's Jinchuu. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel jealous, but then, after what had happened, I know he had chosen to be with me." Kaoru tilted her head. "Why the question?"

Kenji shrugged. "Nothing."

Kaoru raised her eyebrows.

Kenji's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Mother. You and father may appreciate her, but I don't think I can. I don't hate her, but I don't like her either." Kenji made a face. "This year he's going to miss the Obon festival just to take me across Japan. I wonder what he's thinking."

Kaoru took a deep breath and caressed Kenji's hair. "I'm sure your father already thoroughly thought about this trip through. He has his reasons. Don't worry, I'll come to Kyoto for Obon with Yahiko while you are both somewhere across the country. Your father and I never expected you to agree with everything we did. You live in different era and you have your own perspective. It's alright, Kenji. Just try to open yourself to your father's view too."

Kenji smiled softly and nodded.

Kaoru squeezed Kenji's hand. "Go to sleep. You'll have a long journey tomorrow. Oyasuminasai, Kenji."

"Oyasuminasai, Mother," Kenji replied in low voice.

Kaoru gave Kenji a slight smile before she rose to her feet and left Kenji's room. In the back of his mind, Kenji felt he was going to see a lot of things that held memories for his father, both good and bad.

x

The next day, the Himuras, Yahiko and his wife, Tsubame, already arrived at the train station nearly noon. Kenji wore a dark gi and hakama with his hair pulled into a high ponytail, while Kenshin wore a light blue gi and grey hakama. The young Himura brought his sakabatou on his left hip, his small bag strapped on his back while Kenshin had his satchel and a blanket roll on his back, just like when he was wandering. The only difference was that he had the blood of his blood along with him. Kaoru hugged her son while the young boy returned his mother's hug.

"Be careful on your journey, Kenji. Take care of your father," Kaoru murmured into her son's ear.

"Yes, Mother."

Kaoru released her hug and turned to her husband. Having few words to say, Kenshin slowly enveloped his wife in tight embrace. "I'll see you at the Aoiya next month, koishii," Kenshin murmured.

"Hai, anata. Please, be safe."

Kenshin already made plans for his wife to stay at the Aoiya until he and Kenji arrived from their journey. The Oniwabanshuu members, especially Misao, were gladly welcomed Kaoru's staying at their place. Kaoru was scheduled to arrive in Kyoto on August 13th, two days before Obon, and remain there until early September. Yahiko was asked by Kenshin to accompany Kaoru to Aoiya and he happily agreed, although he won't stay until September because he couldn't leave Tsubame for long. Even after 16 years, Kenshin's protectiveness over Kaoru didn't falter one bit.

The whistle blew and the time had come for both father and son to leave. Kaoru, Yahiko and Tsubame waved their hands at the redheads and only Kenji waved back while Kenshin only smiled wistfully. The departure whistle sounded again as Kenshin and Kenji walked up to the steps and saw the three important people in their lives smile for them. Kenji took a deep breath and looked over to his father. Kenshin only smiled and Kenji knew their adventure had just begun.

x

The trip from Tokyo to Yokohama took about three hours and during the ride, both Kenshin and Kenji only sat in their seats in comfortable silence. Kenji watched the change of scenery outside the window and wondered about what could be waiting for him next.

The train finally reached its destination and Japan's gateway to the West, the building that was the Yokohama railroad station building. The train shuddered to stop and then, a whistle blew.

The conductor called out, "Yokohama! All bound for Yokohama, please exit the train now!"

Kenji silently rose from his seat, strapped his small bag to his back, and slid his sakabatou through the waistband of his hakama while his father grabbed his own satchel and blanket and both headed toward the exit.

Once off the train, Kenshin took his son as they headed into town to find a place to have lunch. After the lunch, the duo strolled over the streets and Kenji admired how Yokohama was so different from Tokyo or even Kyoto. The city showed the Meiji government's desire to unite Japan with the rest of the world. When the sun was heading toward the west, Kenshin already had Kenji in the northward journey. The duo started a fire and grilled some fish, courtesy of Kenshin's skills for catching some fish with a sharpened stick. Kenji must admit he quite enjoyed the moment, even though they were in the middle of nowhere. These moments allowed him glimpses of his father's life as a wanderer. The night ended with both Kenshin and Kenji sleeping on their blanket, with Kenji's sakabatou in his hand.

The next morning, Kenshin, and Kenji, continued to journey northward and when the day was near, they finally stopped at what once was a small farming village. The inhabitants were long gone and the buildings stood as ruined monuments. Kenji shivered from the eerie atmosphere. He glanced at his father and noticed the faraway look in his father's eyes.

"Father?" Kenji asked, his voice raw, an effect of the atmosphere.

Kenshin's eyes focused on a hut that was in worse condition than all the ruins in the village. Kenji blinked when he noticed his father had that haunted look again.

"Father!"

This time Kenshin blinked rapidly and turned his focus on his son. "Yes, son?"

"I just lost you." Kenji looked around. "What is this place?"

Kenshin smiled grimly. "This is the village where I was born."

Kenji turned sharply to his father. "Nani?"

Kenshin looked again to the hut's ruins. "That was my house back then. My parents were just farmers and then, this village was struck by cholera. My parents got hit, but I didn't. I watched them die slowly from the disease. I think I was around seven or eight." Kenshin closed his eyes and trembled slightly.

Kenji took a deep breath and looked at the burnt hut. He had a feeling he wouldn't like what he was about to hear next.

"When they did perish, the villagers burnt down my home and I was left alone. No one dared to open their homes to me since they were afraid of getting the disease too. When a slave trader came across this place, I was sold to them. In my mind at that time, I thought that at least they would feed me."

Kenji didn't know what to say. Honestly, he never thought about his father's childhood much. In his eyes, his father was a very peaceful person. Never did he get angry whenever Kenji pulled his hair, he loved to cook and do the chores around the house, and was there for him, even loved to play with him. Kenji admitted he was surprised when he found out his father was the legendary hitokiri. But, remembering about how much his father meant for him made Kenji realized it was all from the past. Now, Kenji understood why his mother told him he would learn more about his father on this journey and it was only the beginning.

As if Kenshin ignored the contemplation going on inside his son's head, and went on, "Come, my son. There's another place I want you to see."

x

Kenji thought the next place was not far from what used to be called a village, and his father's former home. But, he was wrong. The former hitokiri took him to westward, spending their nights in the wilderness, and continued their journey in the morning. After several nights, Kenji already lost track of the days, but his father seemed to know where they were going. They passed Susono and Fuji and stopped at Shizuoka. In this town, both redheads could enjoy the luxury of food that didn't have to be caught and also the opportunity to clean themselves before continuing on their journey. When they finally arrived in Hamamatsu, the former hitokiri told his son the previous routes were when he, as a boy, with the slave traders. They continued to walk until they arrived in Okazaki. Kenshin led Kenji deeper into the woods and when they stopped at a field, Kenji's eyes widened when he saw a lot of wooden crosses weathered and worn and three stones, standing in a row.

The eerie atmosphere of the village had made Kenji shiver, but this time the atmosphere chilled him to the bone. Kenji noticed his father had knelt before the three stones and had bowed his head in prayer, his eyes closed.

Kenji contemplated asking his father about this…graveyard, but he held his tongue.

"Kasumi-san, Akane-san, Sakura-san," his father said.

Kenji looked over the three stones.

"When I was with the slave traders, there were three other slaves, young women who cared enough for me because I was a child. They were always making sure I had enough food or that the overseer didn't beat me too hard."

Kenji didn't say a word.

Kenshin opened his eyes and raised his head. "One day when we were on the journey, we were ambushed by a group of robbers. In this very field. They killed everyone and these ladies, even though they knew it would cost them their lives, they were still tried to protect me. The ladies made me promise to keep living before the swords stabbed into their bodies. The bandits slayed the rest of the group, only me standing alone wielding a sword."

Kenji felt his body go two degrees colder.

"And when they were about to kill me, Shishou came and slayed the bandits, saving my life and telling me to go. But I couldn't just leave the dead bodies without proper burials. I decided to bury them all, digging the holes with my own hands."

Kenji's eyes went wide.

"Shishou came again the next morning and saw I was still digging the graves. He asked me why I dug graves for the bandits who wanted to take my life. I answered him that even though they are bandits, but they were just bodies when they were dead. In that moment, Shishou decided to take me as his apprentice."

Kenshin turned his head and stared at his son. "Shishou renamed me Kenshin."

Kenji blinked. "Renamed?"

Kenshin smiled softly. "My birth name was Shinta. Shishou thought it was too soft for a swordsman, so he renamed me Kenshin."

Kenji took several deep breaths. He was still trying to digest the stories and his respect for his father grew much stronger. He was lucky to grow in a loving family, but his father…

Without warning, Kenji's eyes turned misty and he felt his father grasp his shoulders. He raised his head and was met with his father's violet eyes. Behind those soft eyes, Kenji never thought there were such sad stories. And he couldn't stop his own tears. Kenshin slowly enveloped his son in an embrace and Kenji sniffed into his father's shoulder.

"It's alright, my boy... Come, I guess this place is too much for you."

Kenji didn't say a word when his father wrapped his arm around his shoulders and guided him away from this place.

x

They walked for several moments, quite far from the field and Kenji still hadn't said a word. Kenshin was worried his son was in shock, but he decided to leave Kenji with his own thoughts. When night came, Kenshin built a fire and cooked some meats he caught from his hunting earlier, but Kenji still sat there in silence.

Kenji, however, was still trying to wrap his mind around everything he learned today. The young boy finally understood the reason why Sofu wanted to teach his father years ago. The Hiten Mitsurugi master saw a good boy with strong heart. That was why Sofu renamed his father Kenshin, 'Heart of Sword.' But, how did his father turned into a cold-blooded killer?

"What happened next?" Kenji asked his father, speaking for the first time after leaving the field.

Kenshin, caught between feeling glad and also wary at finally hearing Kenji speaking again, answered the young boy's question. "Shishou trained me for several years. I wanted to get strong so I could help people, but as the years went by, he never allowed me set foot off the mountain. When I turned 14, I had had enough. I confronted him and told him how I can help people if I just stayed on the mountain. Shishou insisted I was not ready and with my sword style, I only get to be used by the wrong people." Kenshin's face turned grimly, then, "After the fight, I left him the next morning."

Kenji stared at the fire and his quick minds were working. "Let me guess. You left the mountain and then found out Japan in the middle of chaos and you ended up with the faction which made you believe you were killing to protect people."

Kenshin bowed his head, embarrassed both by his younger years' stupidity and his betrayal of the true lessons of Hiten Mitsurugi. Kenji took his father's silence as a yes.

"Every time I killed, my heart turned colder and colder. I barely felt I was human," Kenshin said in low voice.

Kenji turned his head to stare at his father. "And then, you met your first wife. Am I correct?" The young boy still remembered when his father told him how his first wife taught the former hitokiri to become human again.

Kenshin gulped and raised his head to stare at his son. Kenji's ki somehow made him nervous. "Yes."

Kenji almost snorted, but he ate his dinner instead. Kenshin tried to understand his son's expressions or at least tried to understand him by reading his ki.

"You know what I think, Father? You told me that your promise to your first wife that was what keeps you going, but in my opinion, it was your promise to the ladies. They wanted you to live anyway."

Kenshin blinked.

Kenji swallowed his dinner before continued. "Have you ever thought how your life would turn out if you indeed survived the Bakumatsu and still lived with your first wife?"

And, Kenshin Himura shivered for unknown reasons. He honestly never thought about that. If he still lived with Tomoe as her husband, what kind of life they would have?

"Your love was built in a very twisted situation. You killed her fiancé, and she tried to kill you. Even if you both ended up loving each other, do you think you would have been happy? Truly happy?"

His son hit the mark and Kenshin didn't have the answer for that.

"You will live your life based on guilt, Father. You would have done anything to make her happy and in return, forget what makes you happy. I may not have experienced love just yet, but I even don't think I could live like that for the rest of my life." Kenji turned to his father and smiled coyly. "And mostly, I wouldn't be here right now talking to you."

Kenshin froze. His son's words were truly as sharp as his skills with the sword. He couldn't imagine if a life without Kenji never existed or if he never met Kaoru. The day when he first held Kenji after he was born was the second happiest day in his life, the first was when he wed Kaoru. Although Tomoe's death marked his life, but Kami-sama was giving him a chance to find true happiness.

"Are you ashamed of me, son?" Kenshin finally asked the most important question after he came clean with his past.

Silence.

Kenji pursed his lips. He was not, though. He knew his father realized what Sofu had said about being used was true. Kenshin Himura's intention was pure. He wanted to help people, but got stained by those people in return. And now his father finally could do what he intended to do when he first learned kenjutsu, helping people with his sword, after Bakumatsu ended. Life was cruel sometimes.

"You did what you had to do, Father." Finally, the young Himura said. "At least you thought so. Everything happened for a reason. It's up to you to keep moving or dwelling in guilt after everything that you've done. I'm glad you choose your future. The love Mother has given to you was and still the pure love, without betrayal or even guilt." Kenji tilted his head and stared at his father's fading scar. "I'm sure Mother is also the reason for your fading scar. She gave you a chance to come to peace with your past."

Kenshin stared at his son. He couldn't believe Kenji could be so wise and more or less like his former master. Kenshin wondered if Hiko was getting soft in return.

Kenji made a face. "Don't look at me like that, Father. I'm different from you. You grew up during the war while I grew up by dealing with the past and present of my family."

Kenshin smiled softly. "Yes, you are, my son."

"Don't feel guilty anymore. Moping is not going to help you anyway. The past is in the past. You can't change it. The only thing you can do is live your life." Kenji said wisely and looked up to the stars. "Yesterday was history, tomorrow is mystery. But, today is a gift." The young boy turned to his father. "That's why they call it 'present'."

And, Kenshin couldn't agree more.

"Do you want me to address you as Shinta?" Kenji eyed his father.

Kenshin smiled; both for the question and after sensing his son's ki returning to normal. "No. Shinta was dead the day Shishou found him. Kenshin was born that day."

Kenji smiled back, his eyes soft and full with respect for his father. "I see. I take it Mother also knows about this."

"Of course. I took her on the same journey like we have now before I wed her. Aside from Shishou, your mother also knows about my childhood." Kenshin looked softly at Kenji. "And you, of course."

"I'm glad, Father." Kenji raised his eyebrows. "Your first wife didn't know?"

Kenshin took a deep breath. "No."

"Did you plan telling her back then?"

Kenshin looked up at the night sky and then, turned to his son. "I honestly don't know, son. Perhaps, like you said, I might have been dealing with this guilty feeling for the rest of my life rather than telling her about my past."

Kenji's eyes sparkled. "So, Mother is indeed special."

Kenshin smiled. "Yes, she is. More than everything."

Suddenly, the night sky was full with fireworks and both the redheads were looking at the sky. Kenji furrowed his eyebrows. The last time there were fireworks like this was during Obon festival. Could it be-?

"Is it Obon today?" Kenji asked curiously.

Kenshin grinned.

"Oh, Kami…we've been on this journey for two weeks!"

"Yes, son. We still have two more weeks before our arrival at Kyoto."

_'Oh great,'_ Kenji thought.

The next morning, before Kenshin woke up, Kenji returned to the field and knelt in front of the three stones. He thanked the ladies in his prayer for protecting the older Himura and wishing them happiness in the afterlife before returning to his father to continue their journey.

x

Kenji and Kenshin continued their journey to another village and Nagoya. Kenshin told Kenji this was the route he took in his first years of wandering. They returned to live as nomads. On their journey, father and son sometimes stayed at houses, courtesy of the owners. When they had to stay in wilderness, Kenshin started to teach Kenji how to read directions from the stars. Kenshin also taught his son how to make food with anything they could find in the wild. By the time they reached Ogaki, Kenshin stated it was already August 23rd. Both redheads stayed two days at Hikone before continuing their journey to Koka and then, the final destination, Kyoto.

As a man in his 40s, Kenshin had good stamina; although there were several moments where he had to catch his breath or when he felt his feet were getting sore. Kenji often helped his father walked until Kenshin could find the strength to continue their journey.

They arrived at Kyoto on September 1st and visited the vendor in the marketplace to buy some bottles of sake before visiting the 13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi in his hut. The sky already turning to orange by the time both father and son arrived at the mountain. Hiko Seijuro stood outside his hut; he already sensing both Kenshin and Kenji's ki, grinning as a welcome for his baka-deshi and his new apprentice.

"Well…well…what do we have here?"

x

The night was so peaceful and Kenji stated he wanted to sleep early. The long journey scratch the wandering he did with Kenshin finally took a toll on him. After making sure Kenji was asleep, Kenshin and Hiko walked outside and sat next to each other. Being in the wilderness, at night, and especially in his former Shishou's hut, brought back bittersweet memories for Kenshin. He loved, missed, and also hated this place.

"I barely remember the last time we sat together like this," Hiko said.

Kenshin smiled and took a sip of tea from his cup, and Hiko did the same, although Kenshin knew Hiko mostly drank sake.

"You are getting soft, Shishou."

Hiko huffed. "Your boy gets the better or the worse of me."

Kenshin guessed right. Spending time together, made both his son and Shishou had created a unique bond. He wondered if he should worry about it, in a good way.

The 13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi glanced at Kenshin. "He is your double, but even I must say he will surpass you."

Kenshin lowered his head.

"Looks like you both had a wonderful journey. You told him all about your past?" His former master asked.

"Hai."

"Took you long enough. He can accept it?"

Kenshin smiled slightly behind his bangs. "Yes. He is a bright boy. Or perhaps it's Kaoru's influence." And then, he glanced at his former master. "I'm surprised you didn't tell him about my past."

Hiko snorted. "I am not interested in your family business, baka. Besides, I had a feeling your boy will come to me and asking me to teach him Hiten Mitsurugi. I knew he'd learn about some of your past when the time came."

Later, Hiko went silent as Kenshin mentioned about how bright Kenji was.

And talking about bright…

"You have to know something about Kenji, Kenshin," Hiko said again and Kenshin stared at his Shishou. "Your boy is different. All his strength, intelligence, and mostly talent, are all natural. I can see that even from the start when you first brought him here when he was five. He could do some katas which normally a person must practice for years."

Kenshin blinked.

Hiko smirked and stared back at his baka-deshi. "Don't tell me you didn't know about this. And he is also a genius. He can learn and imitate his opponent's moves only by a glance and use it for his benefit. It could be good or bad for Kenji in the future."

"You mean-"

"No, I'm not talking about your boy being the next Hitokiri Battousai. I won't train him in the first place if I knew he would become like that. Besides, he already carries your stupid sword."

Kenshin frowned.

Hiko took a deep breath and turned his attention to the cup he held. "What I'm trying to say is Kenji probably will have his own path after mastering Hiten Mitsurugi. While your body can't hold all the energies and powers, Kenji is the opposite. He knew his strength and what he needed in learning our sword style already came naturally. He will be fine." Hiko took a sip of his sake. "His grandfather must be a damn good swordsman," Hiko muttered.

"Aa," Kenshin replied with soft voice. "Kaoru's father invented the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. He's not just a merely swordsman."

Hiko snorted. "And you didn't want your boy to become like you in the beginning. You're so clueless."

Kenshin looked up to the night sky. "I didn't want Kenji to follow the same path I did."

"Baka, he knows who you are, your past, and your skills. Thank your woman that your boy doesn't have to become like you were with all the talents he has."

Kenshin's heart clenched. He knew Hiko was still bitter over what had happened 29 years ago when he left him in the morning without saying goodbye.

"Shishou…"

"Hmm?"

Kenshin's eyes became misty. He realized he had never asked for his former master's forgiveness for leaving. Without saying a word, Kenshin rose from his seat only to sit in front of Hiko and bowed deeply until his forehead touched the ground.

Hiko raised his eyebrows.

"Shishou, your baka-deshi is so ungrateful. I'm deeply sorry for leaving you that morning. Please, forgive me."

Hiko sat still before blew a long breath. Normally, he wouldn't be affected by a scene like this. But, like Kenshin had said, he was getting soft from being around Kenji too much. He won't deny that Kenshin's apology touched his heart. But, Hiko was Hiko. As a result, he only rolled his eyes and hit Kenshin's head.

"Oro?"

"Just get up, baka. You do know you're no longer my apprentice and I'm no longer your sensei. Prepare your futon. We'll sleep here."

Kenshin blinked and when he looked at Hiko's eyes, he slowly smiled. Kenshin knew his former Shishou had already forgiven him.

"And Kenshin," Hiko said with a gleam in his eyes. Kenshin swallowed. "Your woman really brings out the best in you and your boy. She is a damn good woman. She is more than a swordsman's sheathe. You won't find a woman like that in every era. As pathetic as your life was before, you were lucky to meet her. Promise me you'll always take care of her; and mostly the young redhead who is sleeping inside my hut right now."

Kenshin blinked. His Shishou rarely favoritism his point over his wife. And, Kenshin had admitted everything his former master had said was true. Kaoru was more than his sheathe. There was someone who had asked to become his sheathe before, but he never really thought about it. This time, without him or even Kaoru asking, his wife was more than that. She was his air, his northern star, the reason for him to live, the reason for him to feel being loved completely. Not all swordsmen were as lucky as he was. And, his love for Kaoru grew even more.

"Yes, Shishou. I promise."

"Remember," Hiko pointed the tip of his sheathed sword toward Kenshin. "If you break them, I'll come after you."

Kenshin gulped and nodded curtly. "Hai, Shishou."

Honestly, breaking both Kaoru and Kenji was never in Kenshin's agenda. Kenshin would rather killed himself rather than to do that. And now after what Hiko had said, Kenshin was sure his former master would gladly lead the hunting mission to kill him if that ever happened.

x

The next morning, Kenji asked Hiko's permission to come to Aoiya along with his father to meet with his mother. Hiko only grunted and agreed, but reminded Kenji about the kind of training the boy would endure once he finished his business in Aoiya. Kenji only winced mentally. He knew his Sofu won't go easy on him after he left his training for one month.

The two redheads arrived at Aoiya exactly at lunch time. Kaoru Himura was already stood in waiting at the front gate, looking beautiful in her blue kimono. Kenji sometimes wondered how his mother could seemed to know when his father would return back in their home in Tokyo. When Kenji saw the soft look in his father's eyes, he understood the depth of his father's feelings for his mother. The bond between them was so deep that his mother could predict their arrival today. Kenji hoped he could experience that someday with the woman he loved.

"Kenshin! Kenji!"

Both redheads were smiled and Kaoru approached her husband, giving him a tender hug. Kenshin, of course, returned the hug lovingly. Kenji normally only rolled his eyes when he saw his parents' displays of affection, but this time he only smiled. After learning about his father's childhood stories, gave him another perspective of his father; just like his mother had said.

Kaoru released her hug and turned to her son. Kenji smiled slightly and Kaoru enveloped Kenji in her embrace. Kenji closed his eyes, enjoying being held by his mother again. He wrapped his arms around his mother's slim figure and hid his head in Kaoru's hair. Kenji knew he was acting silly, for he was not a little kid anymore. But, for this moment, he just wanted to be held by his mother.

"Mother, I missed you," Kenji said in a low voice.

Kaoru chuckled and stroked Kenji's hair before releasing her hug. His mother's eyes were misty, but the bright smile made Kenji's mood turned brighten too. No wonder his father was so devoted to his mother. Her mother's smile could cure any pains.

"Oh, Kenji…how's your journey? I hope your father didn't push you too much."

Kenji shrugged. "It was great."

"Himura! Kenji!"

Kenji smiled and bowed his head to the person he saw over his mother's shoulder. "Misao-oba-san."

The female shinobi only grinned and took Kenji's hand. "Finally you're here. Did you have an amazing journey? You have to tell me all about it. I remember the time I had a journey with Himura years ago. My legs were sore."

Kenji only chuckled.

Kaoru smiled and turned back to her husband. "Are you hungry, anata? Come on. Let's eat together."

Kenshin returned his wife's smile; with one that was only for his koishii. "Hai, koibito."

Kenji and Misao watched the husband and wife walked into Aoiya, hands entwined.

"Your parents…they are so happy," Misao said in a daze.

Kenji smiled wistfully. "Hai, they are." He thanked Kami-sama for giving his father a chance to survive the disease, a chance to survive from the bandits in the field years ago as a young boy, and a chance to redeem all his sins. And then, his eyes glinted with humor and smiled coyly to the female shinobi. "Perhaps you can learn one or two things from them and practice it with Aoshi-oji-san."

"NANI?"

"Oopss…got to go. I'm hungry." Kenji used his speed to escape from Misao, running inside to Aoiya when he sensed Misao's ki flared.

"Kenji Himura! Come back here!"

-Owari-

* * *

_Did anyone notice the Kung Fu Panda's quotes? _


	2. Alternate Ending

_This is the alternate ending which I wrote for 'Come Clean.' And I proofread this while listening to ONE OK ROCK's 'Mighty Long Fall'._

_This is actually the original draft before I tweaked the end to make it more Kenji centric, but this original piece is too good to be deleted. My beta, Michelle, wished I didn't have to post this ending, and then this draft appeared on my Docx so yeah…_

_Tell me which one you like about the ending, this one or the previous. You can give your opinions on your review, if you'd like :)_

* * *

The next morning, Kenji asked Hiko's permission to come to Aoiya along with his father to meet with his mother. Hiko only grunted and gave the boy permission. He then made sure to tell Kenji about what kind of training the boy would endured once he finished his business in Aoiya. Kenji only winced mentally. He knew his Sofu wouldn't go easy on him after he left his training for a month.

The two redheads arrived at Aoiya exactly at lunch time. Kaoru Himura already at in front of the front gate, looking beautiful with her blue kimono. Kenji sometimes wondered how his mother could seemed to know when his father would return back in their home in Tokyo. And when Kenji saw the soft look in his father's eyes, he understood the depth of his father's feelings for his mother. The bond between them was so deep for his mother could feel their arrival today. Kenji hoped he would experience that someday with the woman he loved.

"Kenshin! Kenji!"

Both redheads were smiled and Kaoru approached her husband, giving him a tender hug. Kenshin, of course, returned the hug. Kenji normally only rolled his eyes when he saw his parents' displays of affection, but this time he only smiled. After learning about his father's childhood stories, gave him another perspective for him of the older Himura; just like his mother had said.

Kaoru released her hug and turned to her son. Kenji smiled slightly and Kaoru enveloped Kenji in her embrace. Kenji closed his eyes, enjoying being held by his mother again. He wrapped his arms around his mother's slim figure and hid his head in Kaoru's hair. Kenji knew he was acting silly, for he was not a little kid anymore. But, for this moment, he just wanted to be held by his mother.

"Mother, I missed you," Kenji said in a low voice.

Kaoru chuckled and stroked Kenji's hair before releasing her hug. His mother's eyes were misty, but the bright smile made Kenji's mood turned brighten, too. No wonder his father was so devoted to his mother. Her mother's smile could cure any pains.

"Oh, Kenji…how was your journey? I hope your father didn't push you too much."

Kenji shrugged. "It was great."

"Himura! Kenji!"

Kenji smiled and bowed his head to the person he saw over his mother's shoulder. "Misao-oba-san."

The female shinobi only grinned and took Kenji's hand. "Come on. Let's have lunch together. You have to tell me about your journey."

Kenji couldn't do anything, except saying, "Oro?"

Both Kenshin and Kaoru smiled at Misao who dragged their son into the Aoiya before Kaoru glanced back at her husband. The violet eyes of her husband glinted as he took her hand, kissing the back of it.

"Tadaima, koishii," Kenshin said with his deep voice.

Kaoru smiled brightly and Kenshin's heart pounded with intense love. "Okaerinasai, anata."

When Kaoru linked her arm to his, Kenji's words rang in Kenshin's mind.

"Today is a gift. That's why they call it 'present'."

A gift and also happiness for Kenshin. Kenji was right. Even if he did survive the Bakumatsu and continued to live his version of life without Kaoru, he wouldn't be happy like this.

And, Kenshin vowed to always make both his wife and son happy.

-Owari-


End file.
